The invention relates to a device and a method for performing remote diagnostics on vehicles according to the preamble of Patent Claims 1 and 10.
Various methods and devices for performing remote diagnostics on vehicles are known from the prior art.
For example, DE 198 53 000 A1 discloses a method and an arrangement for transmitting data and for supplying motor vehicles with data. Data is exchanged and/or an interrogation, change or updating of vehicle data is carried out at fixed time intervals by means of data transmission using a wire-free data transmission device with a transceiver, a relay station and a control centre. In this way, data is transmitted which can contain information relating to the technical analysis of the brake system and other systems, the thickness of the brake linings, the oil level, the air pressure, etc.
In addition, EP 1 063 507 A2 discloses an arrangement for measuring and evaluating maintenance values of motor vehicles. In this arrangement, all the relevant data for carrying out maintenance and diagnostics on a motor vehicle, for example measured values relating to the exhaust gas of the motor vehicle, are determined at a workstation and converted into a standardized form. For this purpose, the workstation is connected via a cable to the vehicle in order to permit data to be read out. The standardized data is then fed via a data transmission device to a central computer where the measured values are then evaluated. The result of the evaluation is then transmitted back via the same data transmission device to the workstation and displayed there. The central computer contains not only the respective latest data of the relevant motor vehicles but also the respective latest program for evaluating the data.
DE 100 24 190 A1 also discloses a diagnostics device, in particular for a power transmission device, for a motor vehicle with an engine, a gearbox and a clutch. This diagnostics device has a computer in situ which is connected via a cable to a control unit of a motor vehicle so that data can be read out of the control unit and transmitted there. The computer in situ is accessed by a central computer via a computer network or the Internet by means of a central computer. Via the central computer, it is possible to access the control unit of the device on which diagnostics are to be performed, and specific interactions can be carried out. Moreover, the central computer can access a support database.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,303 B1 discloses a portable vehicle diagnostics unit. This diagnostics unit is connected via a cable to an electronic control unit which is mounted in a vehicle. In order to perform diagnostics on the vehicle, the portable diagnostics unit is used, from which diagnostics data is fed in wire-free fashion for processing to a processing computer for carrying out diagnostics.
DE 195 43 784 A1 discloses a device for recording, displaying and outputting data within the scope of a vehicle diagnostics. This device has a portable unit with a receiver for data signals which can be transmitted in wire-free fashion, a screen for displaying data and/or information relating to data, and a transmitter for outputting data signals which can be transmitted in wire-free fashion. Using the portable unit, the vehicle can be interrogated directly and without setting up a cable connection. The data of the motor vehicle is output from fault memories and the like and displayed on the screen. The portable unit controls the outputting of the data by the vehicle. In addition, the portable unit can input the read-out data into a diagnostics tester and/or a data network which is connected, for example, to an order receiver and permits a repair order to be made.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,943 B1 discloses a motor vehicle diagnostics system using a manual remote control. The vehicle has a storage device in which functional data relating to the state of the vehicle is stored. In the case of a malfunction, the functional data is transmitted by a control circuit in the vehicle by means of a radiofrequency signal using the DECT protocol. The radiofrequency signal is received at a telephone and the functional data is restored. The telephone transmits the functional data over a telephone network to a diagnostics computer system which analyses the functional data in order to diagnose the reason for the malfunction. The results of the diagnostics are transmitted back to the vehicle in order to be able to display them to the operator, or initiate a correction by the control circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,994 finally discloses a method and a system for performing advanced diagnostics. Here, diagnostics information is transmitted on request by a vehicle into a diagnostics centre and advanced diagnostics routines can also be loaded into the vehicle when necessary, and the result data transmitted back into the diagnostics centre. The data is transmitted via mobile telephones, wire-free connections and Internet access via a wire-free communications link while the vehicle is on the road.
Thus, a wide variety of devices and methods for cord-bound or cordless reading-out of vehicle data by means of mobile units is known from the prior art. The diagnostics are then carried out in a remote computer which is at a distance from the location of the vehicle, with reference to this read-out vehicle data, it being possible to transmit diagnostics information back to the read-out device and/or the vehicle and display it for a service technician.
However, in the known devices and methods for performing remote diagnostics on vehicles there is the problem that diagnostics are carried out only with reference to the read-out vehicle data and then the diagnostics result which is determined in an external processing device is displayed. However, these diagnostics are possible only for electrical components. Apart from this displayed diagnostics result, the service technician does not receive any help, so that frequently a time-consuming search for faults becomes necessary, which search significantly increases the non-operational time of the vehicle. Furthermore, in the event of a breakdown a driver does not receive any information about a possible problem recovery or any other source of help.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a device and a method for performing remote diagnostics on vehicles with which non-operational times during servicing or in the event of a breakdown can be reduced.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of a device and a method for performing remote diagnostics having the features of Patent Claims 1 and 10.
With the device according to the invention and the method according to the invention for performing remote diagnostics on vehicles it is possible for a service technician himself, on the one hand, to access locally in a direct fashion all the data, i.e. data from vehicle storage devices and data which is helpful for a repair, and, on the other hand, also to access help in an expert centre at any time without loss of time if this information is not adequate. Furthermore, in the event of a breakdown a driver is provided with information on problem recovery or another source of help. In addition, the diagnostics of mechanical and mechatronic components in conjunction with the specialist becomes easier for the service technician. As a result, in both cases, the non-operational times up to the restoration of availability can be significantly reduced.